This invention relates to a bracket element for supporting curtain rods, window shades, and the like, and more particularly to an apparatus which may be simply and removably affixed to a frame means, such as the wooden trim about a window or door, and which may be adapted to securely support a variety of hanging devices.
Heretofore, several devices have been proposed for supporting curtain rods, window shades and other hanging devices. However, such prior art devices have required for their installation the use of nails, screws, suction cups or adhesives to affix them to a trim, frame or wall. Thus, proper mounting of the aforesaid devices has required a certain amount of skill in placing, aligning, and attaching the devices, and it has also required a variety of tools along with dexterity in their use. Furthermore, when the devices were removed for replacement, painting, wallpapering, or redecorating, it was necessary to repair, resurface and repaint that portion of the wall or trim which had been defaced by the mounting of the device.